The subject matter disclosed herein relates to GIS mapping systems.
A geographic information system (GIS), sometimes referred to as a geographical information system or geospatial information system, is a system for capturing, storing, analyzing and managing data and associated attributes which are spatially referenced to the Earth. Such systems can, for example, integrate, store, analyze, share and display geographically referenced information. Geographic information systems can be used for resource management, asset management, sales, marketing, and logistics, among other things.
GIS systems integrate hardware, software, and data for capturing, managing, analyzing, and displaying all forms of geographically referenced information. GIS system s may provide information about the location of items, such as buildings, streets, sewers, lamp posts, etc., as well as information about the items themselves. Unlike a typical map, where only the locations of items are displayed, a GIS map provides “layers” of information. In other words, a GIS map combines layers of information about a given item or location, thereby providing the user with a better understanding of that place. Users may navigate the GIS map using pan, zoom, a search bar, lists, and/or forward and back buttons. It would be beneficial to improve GIS map navigation.